Bunnymund's Inventions
by JackRabbitFics
Summary: Ah yes, the popular Mating Season is upon Jack and Bunny again. And sometimes it can get quite intense, which is why the crafty Pooka has put together some handy devices to keep them both going longer. JackRabbit smut. PWP. Very Explicit.


"How're you holding up their mate?"

Jack panted in response. It didn't seem to matter how many times the youthful spirit was thoroughly ravished at this time of season, he always seemed to forget just how intense a Pooka in heat could be.

At the current moment the Guardian of Fun was sprawled out on all fours, front half bending towards the bed, and the remaining spread nice and wide for the thick appendage sliding in and out of him. It was ridiculous to think one could not remember being this _full_. Bunny had been ploughing away at him for hours on end too and Jack's usually flat belly had formed a nice rounded bump because of it.

"J-just peachy," the boy finally managed, crying out soon after as the older Guardian rammed right into his prostate.

This round was actually a lot slower than the first several. Bunny sort of rutted in cycles, once he'd moved passed that unbearable primal instinct, he could focus on Jack's pleasure too. With his mind less hazed over it also made the teasing his Winter spirit so loved, much easier.

"You sure...?" he drawled, never ceasing his slow, but firm thrusts into the delicious little ass presented to him, "You look like you're about to burst."

Another thing Jack always seemed to overlook when it came to Bunny's heat, was that he was far too aroused to actually pull out. The positions changed, but the tactful Pooka never actually left his body and simply filled him over and over.

"A-and w-who's fault is th-_AHT._"

Speaking of which, another load was being emptied into him, and soon after Jack's orgasm onto the bed sheets below. That'd happened so many times tonight he'd lost count. It was intoxicating.

"But you like that don't you, Jackie?" The Spring Guardian had leaned over to purr into Jack's ear, shoving his cock that little bit deeper and making the smaller male squirm, "Full to the brim with your buck's seed and stuffed with his donga."

The boy below couldn't reply, finding himself lost in the continuous thrusts, and the feeling of Bunny's thick essence sloshing inside him. You can bet it left Bunny proud, knowing he could shut the rather mouthy little trouble maker up. But even still, he wanted to try and coax a response out of Jack. A quick swat of his open paw across his spread cheeks seemed to get the immortal teen's attention.

"Tell me you like havin' your tight arse filled, Jack," Bunny's words were playfully stern. Accompanying them were several more spanks to Jack's occupied behind.

Jack had learned quickly into their sexual relationship that dirty talking was a thing for his lover. It had taken him a little time to get his own head around the idea, it was all a bit embarrassing at first. But, it wasn't too long before the spirit began to see the direct connection between dirty talking, and receiving incredible pleasure. For that reason, he was quick to try and meet Bunny's request.

"I..I like," the croaked out, so overwhelmed with so many amazing feelings. It was hard to think, let alone form coherent sentences, as much as Jack wanted to.

The body above him gave another deep thrust, "What do you like Jackie?"

The boy groaned, brow furrowing as he tried to concentrate, "l-like havin'," had he not been so overcome with pleasure he would have been red with embarrassment, "My...my ass-"

"Your _deliciously tight little_ arse," Bunny interrupted, his accent thick and his tone wanting.

"F-filled," apparently Jack's pride was still intact enough to only finish the Pooka's sentence, "W-with your cock."

Though the last added string of words seemed to satisfy the elder enough not to question it.

"You do?" The rabbit asked as though having being completely oblivious to such information prior, whilst giving another few deep, hard thrusts that left Jack gasping. "Well then, I better pound you proper then, eh?"

Contrary to his words, Bunny slowed his thrusts and came to a standstill when his hips met with Jack's rear. The latter whimpered as the motion stopped, he was already hard again at the promise of another thorough pounding. But in their stationary state, all the hyper-sensitive little frost spirit could focus on was how sore the rest of his body was getting from holding itself up. He'd only been taking Bunny's cock from behind for a few rounds and already his limbs were trembling from exhaustion.

"P-please, Bunngg," he managed, using what little energy he had left to wiggle his hips in hope of getting his lover to move again.

Unfortunately, Jack's efforts were for naught. Instead, Bunny tutted into his ear, "In good time, mate," as though amused by his young partner's impatience, before he straightened himself up again to kneel behind him. Jack wasn't sure what to expect, and gave a surprised yelp seconds later when two firm paws began groping his ass.

Bunny squeezed the cheeks roughly (just the way Jack always enjoyed when they made out), pushing them together around his sheathed cock. Both parties moaned at the feeling, the Pooka overwhelmed by the increased tightness, and the boy below feeling the distinct dribble of cum down his legs._ God_ he was full.

"Gotta appreciate this lovely arse of yours first," the older Guardian continued, his attention completely rapt in pulling apart and squeezing together the firm little mounds.

"H-haven't you al-already been doing that?" Jack all but moaned, fighting the urge not to squirm so as to create more friction. What Bunny was doing felt good, great even. But it wasn't enough for the hot and bothered teen.

Bunnymund only laughed in response, he could tell his young lover was growing eager for another pounding, "Well yeah. But, you know my rut, Jack. 'S'hard to concentrate at times, 'specially when it's going so fast. Now that I'm seeing clearly just wanna enjoy you a little more."

A small silence followed the older male's word, hands stilling also.

"You.. you really are a beat', mate. And I don't just mean your gorgeous little arse."

Jack fought with what to say, still caught off guard by his lovers sporadic sentimental moments during love-making. He didn't manage anything coherent before Bunny's paws left his backside, and began trailing up his back. They kneaded gently into the strained muscles, making Jack feel like he was going to melt.

"Nng..B-bunny.."

"You're so good to me, Jack," the Pooka was paying special attention to the small of the youth's back, trying to ease away the tension there, "I love you."

"Mmm...Love you too," The boy below hummed, hoping the relaxed-ness of his voice wouldn't take away from the sentiment.

Bunny was quick to notice that Jack's body was beginning to tremble and grow closer to the mattress, and the rabbit nearly smacked himself for being so inconsiderate of his lover.

"J-jackie, did you need to change positions?"

The boy merely nodded.

"Alright, hold on, luv," Immediately Bunnymund began scanning around the dark room for what he was looking for.

See, though the pair were fond of many other positions, during Bunny's rut the elder preferred to mount Jack. There was something very primal about holding the sprite's lithe hips still while he slammed his engorged cock as far in as it would go. All the while Jack could do nothing but accept the mass amounts of pleasure in the buckets that they came. And of course in the_ literal buckets_, that Bunny came.

Because though rather dominant by nature, the Guardian of Hope certainly didn't like to cause his lover discomfort, and completely understood the toll such positions could have on Jack's body. For this reason not too long after their intimate endeavours began, the handy male began putting together equipment to make the rough fucking from behind easier on his mate.

His eyes quickly fell upon one of his most recent creations, and the one he thought best to use for this occasion. It's frame was large and wooden and came up to just below the rabbit's thin waist. Atop its surface was a soft mattress area for Jack's upper half to sprawl out comfortably, while at the back there were stirrups for his legs and ankles to be spread apart at varying degrees.

The travel there was a little difficult, seeing as Jack was required to be rotated around on the large cock inside him in order to be carried (many moans and cries ensued). But once his exhausted body was placed face down on the plush mattress, and his legs hoisted comfortably into the stirrups, all was well. He could feel Bunny throbbing inside of him.

"Right then, you ready for round- _Uh._ How many were we up to there, Jackie? I lost count."

Jack simply laughed, "I.. I think seven?"

"Let's go with that," The Pooka chuckled, pulling his lover's cheeks apart and wasting no time beginning to start a rigorous pace again.

Jack cried out as he was fucked deeply, delighted to feel the friction again. His legs bounced in the stirrups, held wide apart to give his rutting lover all the room he needed. His prostate was quickly found again, which is when Jack felt his throat go raw as he screamed. Like always Bunny held his hips in place so he could hit that bundle of nerves again and again and again.

It wasn't long before they were both coming once more. The Winter spirit below first, who then tightened impossibly around the thick, meaty rod pushing in and out of him. Bunny's came a few minutes later when he could finally bear the tightness no more. Like before Jack was filled with cum, which left the boy sighing contently. He'd happily be plugged with his lover's seed any day.

After a moment or so of panting, a gruff voice from above said, "You ready for another, Frostbite?"

"Of course," Jack laughed, now that the pressure was off his body, he'd happily get fucked early into tomorrow morning. And he was.

His tummy was so swollen towards the end that the last several rounds had to be done on his back. Bunny held his creamy legs together to increase the leverage and spilled some big final loads into him. Jack's head had lulled back, and his whole body shivered contently as the thick substance entered his body.

When the were both sated, a nice big plug was slipped into Jack's hole before the Pooka carried him to bed. The talked idly in their after glow for a while, before finally drifting off. Bunny's final words were a promise that Jack would have more cum to carry tomorrow, something the teen looked forward to eagerly.

* * *

**Woaah, never written smut before (It shows with all the idealistic expectations here ahaha). Read lots of it though! Lemme know if anyone wants a second chapter.**


End file.
